


Confessions In Potions Class

by Bluestarrynight05



Series: Hogwarts AU SMTOWN [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Byun Baekhyun, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Slytherin Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarrynight05/pseuds/Bluestarrynight05
Summary: Baekhyun is paired up in potions class with his crush of two years. He intended to just sit back and enjoy the god gifted view but its not what fate has in plan...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Hogwarts AU SMTOWN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781959
Kudos: 68
Collections: AU Hogwarts





	Confessions In Potions Class

The digits were long and cold, as they gracefully curved around his hand taking his smaller one in the surprisingly warm cavity of his palm. The slender wrist that he and seen so many time to swish and flick his ebony wand was bend with an incomparable grace as he shook his hand. His hands were big a little rough with a few calluses them that he had acquired while playing his guitar.

“Park Chanyeol”

The deep bass of his voice sent jolts of pleasure through his spine as he imagined it whispering dirty things to him. He was almost getting lost in his daily wet daydream when he was pulled out from it by a painful elbow from Jongdae who was standing beside him with his own partner.

“I am Byun Baekhyun.”

“I know”

His head shot up to see a pair of warm chocolate eyes looking at him with amusement. He retracted his hand slowly from the shorter’s grip as he faced forward breaking their eye contact.

Professor Slughorn was saying something about roots of honeysuckles but that was not important now. What important was he was paired up with his crush since first year Park Chanyeol who was unfortunately a Slytherin, their arch enemy but Baekhyun couldn’t help but fall for him. And now he just wants to puke rainbows and do a happy dance because his crush actually knows him. Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows at him disgustingly as if he just read his mind.

Paying no heed to his doofus of a friend he turned to stare at the boy beside him. Chanyeol according to him was perfect, starting from his pixie ears to his silky jet black hair, full plump pink lips which he would love to kiss all day, that sharp jaw line he was begging to trace with his tongue, perfect set of teeth that peeks out when he smiles making Baekhyun melt into a puddle of goo, those toned biceps he love to clutch onto, and don’t him get started about those long legs...god they are totally masterpieces. Though the best things is Chanyeol himself, his personality combined with his looks had that made their way into Baekhyun’s sweet dreams and made him wake up with raging hard on.

In earlier times he would just crush on him but recently with the addition of wet dreams it had become uncontrollable. It wasn’t pure physical attraction Baekhyun was sure of that. It wasn’t some puberty side effects or hormones...okay maybe a bit of that well he is a healthy third year you can’t blame him for having needs.

Baekhyun didn’t realize Chanyeol was also staring back at him with pure curiosity and amusement; he had been too focused on those luscious lips to notice that.

Chanyeol poked his tongue out and swept it over his lower lip wetting it and he saw the other follow the movement with his eyes and visibly gulp at the action. The smaller suddenly went red which the other could assume he probably thought of something obscene and thought made him want to chuckle but he hold it in.

Chanyeol had seen the other quite a number of times at the corridors following him, at the Great hall trying to sneak glances at him, at the library peeping to see him holding up an inverted book. He was in the same year as him, Gryffindor nerdy and shy around strangers but uncannily sassy and sarcastic with friends. He was small, lot smaller than him in physical proportions with droopy eyes, mop of soft brown hair and baby cheeks. He was cute, too cute especially in the school robes. The most important point was his obvious crush on Chanyeol. He waited the whole of second year for him to confess but he didn’t so it’s about time he takes the matter into his hands because somewhere along the line he also found himself searching for his stalker in the corridors, The Great Hall and the library. Houses don’t matter to Chanyeol he was sort of middle guys with his own clique but not in Quidditch team or anything, just studying and playing around with friends he never liked the limelight anyway.

He didn’t notice when he had stopped taking notes. Maybe he wasn’t any better at this than Baekhyun. The said other as still staring at him in a daze.

“What do you want?” he whispered softly the others gaze still fixed at his lips.

“Tokissyou mmpppfff....nothing.” Baekhyun pressed his hands over his mouth in pure shock of what he had just said.

 _How honest._ Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun didn’t look at him again for the next few minutes till the class ends.

When the bell rang Baekhyun was in a hurry to go out but Chanyeol was better. The shorter found himself in a desolate corridor on the third floor pinned to the wall by his tall crush.

 _He can happily check off one wish from his bucket list. Getting pinned by_ Chanyeol _to a wall: check._

The weight on his body pushed the air out of his lungs as he gasped a bit. Chanyeol was way taller and bigger than him as he loomed over his smaller body almost hiding it from any outsiders view. His strong arms trapping him in. Truth to be told Baekhyun loved the feeling it was like straight out of his sweet sweet dream where he is pushed up against a wall and ravished like a good meal by the very man in front of him.

_Ughhh...Baekhyun get a hold of yourself and get your mind out of the gutter. He’s probably here to bully me and make me give him my notes or something, definitely not to..._

“You ask me to kiss you and you run off like that.”

_Okay...._

“I didn’t ask you to...” he mumbled quietly.

Chanyeol regretted not making an appointment with Madam Pomfrey. He is surely going to die of cuteness overload. Here is a little puppy trapped in his arms with a tomato red face down cast eyes as he pouted mumbling while twiddling with the latter's robe unintentionally.

_Control Chanyeol....control yourself...don’t pounce... I repeat don’t pounce._

“I had been waiting from second year for you to do that but nothing happened. And now you are telling me this so I take it you don’t like me?”

Baekhyun shot his head up staring up at him with wide surprised eyes. he let go of Chanyeol's robe.

“I...I...ne...never...said...th..tha....that”

Chanyeol smirked and dipped his head to his ear as he whispered something to him.

“ _Guess what I like you too.”_

The few octave deeper voice did something to his body as he let out a whimper as he shivered in pleasure.

With that Chanyeol was a goner as he dived in to claim his treat.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s lips slot in with his as they moved in a rhythm. He felt the latter’s arm slide around his waist while the other caressing his face. As Baekhyun started reciprocating the hold at his waist got stronger and tighter as he pulled the smaller flush against him. The hand caressing his face traveled to his nape bending his head so that they can kiss without concerning about their nose bumping. Baekhyun was already in heaven but when Chanyeol slipped his tongue in during an accidental whimper he cannot help but let out a moan. Chanyeol stilled for a second and pulled out strings of saliva connecting them.

“I am... so... sorry.”

He took a good look out at the boy in front of him. Kiss stung spit covered lips, tousled hair and glazed over eyes with unshed tears looking at him like an obedient puppy. His whole appearance screamed ‘kiss-me-more-and-I’ll-be-happy’

No time the words were out Chanyeol dived in again. This time it was nothing like the previous sweet one. It was messy and hot with a generous dose of burning passion that made Baekhyun lose his mind. He was pushed against the taller almost hauling him up as the shorter had to stand on tippy toes. Their tongues mingled creating lewd noises as Chanyeol mapped the inside of the other’s mouth. Baekhyun let him do what he wants which was a big mistake. Within a few seconds he was moaning incessantly into his mouth as Chanyeol generously swallowed them up.

Baekhyun really regretted leaving his robe in the class room in a hurry as the hand on his waist drawing shapes there was driving him crazy and the hard on he was sporting was not at all helping the situation. It rubbed against the other’s thigh and he let out a particularly loud moan.

Chanyeol was in unfortunately in the mood for teasing. He pulled out and glanced down at Baekhyun’s pants that had a visible bump. The smaller trying to hide it with his shirt. Smirking he placed a leg between the latter’s and rubbed it against his member. The brunette lurched forward with a yelp at the sudden action and clinged on to the other’s robe like his life depended on it. He grabbed his hips and pulled him closer purposely dragging him over his thigh.

“What do you want me to do?”

Baekyun would be too embarrassed to say anything now but he was too far gone.

“Kiss me”

Chanyeol didn’t wait for further order as he slipped into his original mission of kissing Baekhyun senseless. Baekhyun couldn’t think properly he was too busy sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue like candy and rubbing himself on his thigh shamelessly trying to get off while moaning loudly confirming that he was enjoying this too much. It was way better than his dreams.

Chanyeol on the other hand was surprised to find that the nerdy cute Baekhyun actually had such a slutty side to him. He would be damned if anybody else saw him like this. A dangerous possessiveness filtered into his mind and he tugged his tongue out from the other’s hold. Baekhyun gave a loud whine and chased it into the others mouth where Chanyeol attacked it giving a particular hard suck as his hands gripped the back of the lush feminine thick thighs of the former giving it a squeeze.

And Baekhyun knew it was the end as his knees buckled under him almost making him fall down if not for Chanyeol’s hold on him. It did nothing to aid him as he was very much sensitive from his intense orgasm.

“Did you just cum?”

Baekhyun wanted the earth to open up and gobble him. Next time he would definitely learn the charm even if it means he have to enter the Forbidden section of the library.

“It’s your fault.” He answered in defiance. What he heard in reply was a pleasant chuckle.

“Yes it was my fault. Thank you for reminding me such a wonderful fact. And I am not regretful or sad about it one bit.”

Baekhyun was too embarrassed. He can’t believe its happening.

“Let’s go princess. Flinch may catches us if we stay here too long.”

Baekhyun tried to stand up but failed miserably.

“I can’t.” He mumbled embarrassed.

The next moment he was lifted off the floor bridal style as they made their way to the staircase. Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to argue, but the latter just circled his arms around his neck obediently and nuzzled his very much red face into the other’s chest a slight pout on his lips.

Chanyeol definitely needed to see Pomfrey daily. He might die having such a cute boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos for encouragement. plz check my other fic of this Hogwartsau series.


End file.
